mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucca Wakiya
Lucca Wakiya was a druid from the Northlands tribe of Tsimshian, who worked tirelessly on his mission to reconcile civilization and nature, promoting sustainable green practices in urban spaces. Possessed of a decidedly cantankerous and sometimes impish nature, Lucca always showed a fierce devotion towards the people he cared for and a firm responsibility to nature and the world at large. Though it was known to few, he was actually a changeling who was raised as a human boy by his grandmother; he himself didn't appreciate his true nature until the age of 18, though he gained control over and enjoyed using his shapeshifting talents at a much younger age. He always identified most strongly with the human appearance he was raised with: a rather small, unsettlingly thin young man, with the features and dark complexion typical of west Northlanders, and green-gold eyes that tended to vary widely in their exact colour mix from day-to-day. He often kept his black hair long, keeping it in fanciful hairstyles throughout his youth. As a changeling, Lucca's appearance was far from human. He had no pigment, like all shapeshifting changelings, giving him a ghostly pale complexion and pure white irises. His smooth, jet-black hair, due to many years of unchecked growth, was extremely long; even after he learned of his true form, he opted to keep his hair uncut. Very short and frail, Lucca's true form had a starved, alien appearance; it took him years to come to terms with himself, after being raised with stories of changelings being horrible, murderous monsters, and he showed his base form to only the smallest handful of people, rarely by choice. Not a particularly fashionable individual, he favoured function over form in all of his garments, especially where pockets were concerned. As a teenager, he wore a rather unsightly pair of rubber galoshes for years. Lucca, being a somewhat surly and private individual, never had a huge circle of friends. However, he had a best friend in Cress Rivale after the two meet serendipitously while Lucca was on a mission for CSIS in Kalleandar. The two were thick as thieves in youth, though they drifted apart somewhat as they grew older, thanks mostly to their polarized rates of aging; despite this, they remained best friends their whole lives. Somewhat strangely, Lucca also grew to have something of a friendship with Malcolm Cohen after their adventures together on the Gunakadeit; the pair's sassy, prickly demeanours complimented each other, and the two corresponded for years, visiting when the means were there. Over the years he spent with Victor Erzebet, Lucca found himself grow very attached to the man, and these feelings grew into a romantic involvement as the two fought beside each other to save the world from the invading All. After Victor's death at the culmination of the resistance, Lucca was devastated; however, the almost-immediate arrival of Osamu Miro, who had come to pick up the battle where Victor had left off, allowed him to fill the void left from the death of the man he loved. Lucca properly summoned Osamu after this, binding him to himself for the rest of his natural life. The two married and lived together happily for years, raising their children Virgil, Nuan and Xue, and sharing their home with Osamu's family Mako and Junko. When Lucca reached the end of his life, which came early thanks to the erratic aging patterns of changelings, Osamu took Lucca to Hell with him and converted him into a devil, much like Junko and Mako before him. Childhood Lucca was raised in the town of Tsimshian by his paternal grandmother, after his father was lost at sea and his mother disappeared into the woods in a fit of madness. Only an infant at the time, he was lovingly accepted by his grandmother, whose husband had already passed on, and was raised like her own child. His grandmother never knew of his true nature as a changeling, though she would remark that, as a young babe only a few days old, he took very ill. When everyone was convinced he wouldn't last another night, he suddenly rallied and miraculously regained his health. It was after this that his mother began to act strangely, swearing that the baby wasn't hers, running off into the night not long after and leaving the child with his grandmother. At the age of five, Lucca discovered his shapeshifting talents by accident. After tearfully reconciling this with the help of Granny, they decided that this power was a sign of nature's favour towards him. He held this belief dear to heart, and it inspired him to join the Druidic Order. Taking up with Copper Moon, the first druid to come to Tsimshian when the boy was of an appropriate age to begin study, Lucca took his first steps to becoming a druid himself. However, Copper Moon was a cheery, flighty drunkard of a man, oblivious to the neglect he inflicted upon his student, and the years spent under his tutelage were not kind to the boy. Not long after being formally initiated as a druid, Lucca split paths with his teacher and set south; the eighteen-year-old was convinced he was sufficiently equipped to deal with the problems existing between society and nature. He eventually landed in Arlington, where it soon became apparent that things may be a bit more difficult that he had initially planned for. He approached the local branch of the Contract Security and Investigative Services in search of employment that might allow him enough funds to survive in the city, and was subsequently partnered with Caitlyn. The two were a highly effective investigative team, in spite of their near incessant bickering. When he wasn't working, he squatted in an abandoned factory and engaged in acts of guerilla gardening. Victor Erzebet After a particularly strange mission that led to the discovery of a particularly strange man, Lucca began to spend time with Victor Erzebet, who at the time had unfounded beliefs that he was a contracted summon, and who must by necessity work for Lucca, the man who had killed Bethany Erzebet. Having little in the way of friends himself, Lucca befriended the strange older man, and the two began to spend time together outside of work. After the arrival of Virgil, Lucca helped immensely with Victor's transition to fatherhood, even so far as to introduce him to Granny so as to get her advice on parenting. Lucca spent the next few years living on-and-off with Victor. After largely retiring from CSIS following the capture of Malcolm Cohen, Lucca turned his efforts to the growing town of Lockeport, seeing it as a prime location to work as a druid, lending his expertise in the town's urban planning. He would often go on trips into the wilderness for weeks or months at a time, wandering in on Victor and Virgil when he was done and staying with them. After the All After the traumas inflicted upon him by the quest to stop the All, Lucca was more than willing to settle down after returning to Mirilarin. He had little to do with adventuring or the like after that point, instead being more than content to stay in Lockporte and raise the kids, doing druid work in and around the town. The wanderlust that had driven him into the wilderness on long solitary trips had been satisfied, and he wandered little. In his adulthood, he took on many druidic students, sharing his knowledge and passions for urban sustainability with them, but taught none that were not already ordained, leaving the tutelage of new initiates to others. He lived a happy, comfortable life until old age threatened to take him at the age of 58, whereupon he was reborn through Osamu's will as a devil.Category:Character